Logan's birthday
by WonderlandGirl457
Summary: It's the night of Logan's birthday, and Alice and Kendall made the mistake of getting hot and bothered before arriving to Logan's party. Rated M for a reason! Don't like? Don't read. :


**A/N: I do not own BTR! **

**For those of you following my other story, **_**Bright Sun**_**: I apologize for not updating yet, I'm having writer's block on that story. But I will update it as soon as inspiration strikes! **

**Anyway! On with this story! This will be a one shot, something (like every story) that comes out from my imagination, ****and hormones.**** With that said, this will be a steamy story, if you don't like it, don't read. :) **

**It's the night of Logan Henderson's 21****st**** birthday party, and Kendall and I (Alice) are ready to party, in more ways than one. ;) Told in Alice's POV. **

"_**[Review] it, even if you hate it."**_** –Michael Buckley.**

**

* * *

**

It was the night of Logan's birthday party, and I was waiting for Kendall to finally finish getting ready. It still surprised me whenever I, (a girl), was done getting ready before him. And even though I had known him since we were born, it still irked me when I waited however minutes it took for him to finally get his cute little ass out of the bathroom, clothed, and ready to go.

I stood near the front of the door of his apartment, checking once again if I looked fine. My slinky purple dress was in place, the belt at the perfect position that gave my breasts the extra "oomph" (not that I needed it, since I was at a perfect 34D bra size), my waist looked tinier than ever. My curls were bouncy and loose, surprising me every time it didn't lose its shape as I brushed my fingers through it with gentle fingers. I was born with pin-straight, jet-black hair, a gift (and curse) from my Filipino heritage. The heels that dawned my pretty feet made that made my legs look miles long, were perfect, not uncomfortable in any way.

I sighed then yelled, "I think I look far too sexy tonight to be kept waiting this long, Kendall Francis Schmidt!" I turned as Kendall, my best friend, glided into the small living room.

He smiled and placed his arms around my waist and said, "I completely agree, and I apologize," before kissing me lightly on the lips. I stepped back, admiring his tall, lean frame that was clad in black jeans, a soft blue button up shirt, and his trademark black Vans. I pouted slightly, wishing to forget one of our best friend's birthday party and stay inside with Kendall.

He gave me a look, wondering what I was thinking about, no doubt. I stood slightly on my toes, thankful for the extra elevation that my heels provided, to give him a deep, passionate kiss. His tongue traced my lips lightly before I opened my mouth with a moan, letting him slip in. His arms help my hips gently, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my fingers found its way into his hair as he pulled away from my lips and began kissing my neck.

I groaned, then pushed him away, a small whimper came from his mouth, "Baby, not right now. We have to go to Logan's party. We'll have time after, I promise." He sighed then nodded, following behind me to the door.

* * *

As we stepped into Logan's house, the party was in full-swing. Every one of our friends were there, all ready to party it up as Logan turned 21. Needless to say, the amount of alcohol consumption was high, and even Kendall had a drink though he was under age; it's not like it stopped him before. I would normally have helped myself to a martini, but I was designated driver that night, and didn't want to risk anything.

I saw Kendall refuse another beer from across the room where I was dancing with some of the costars from their show. They were all so nice to me, and working with them the few times I had was always so much fun. We all pretty much knew each other, so there were no awkward moments on the dance floor, or near the bar, or with the birthday boy himself. And even if we hadn't met before the party, it was the time of night (or rather, morning) where no one cared who they were with, and were only focused on the music in the house, and the drinks around them.

I wasn't surprised to see Kendall turn down alcohol, neither of us were big drinkers. But I was surprised when I saw him making his way to the dance floor, his eyes locked with mine. He reached me, and stood there, one arm wrapped around my waist as we moved to the music. Our foreheads touched, and I saw his eyes; they were glazed with a mix of excitement, restlessness, and lust. His lips came crashing down on mine before he took my hand and led me to a room on the other side of the house.

It was much quieter here, the only sounds were the faint music and the buzz of people conversing and sharing drinks. He shut the door immediately after entering the room. I stepped in, eyeing the made bed, and wondered whose room we were intruding on. My mind was quickly cleared as Kendall spun me around and pinned me to the wall near the door, kissing me hard.

His tongue slipped inside my mouth, no battle for dominance needed, as I was glad for him to take control. His mouth then moved down from my mouth, to my neck, and he nibbled and sucked on the soft flesh while my fingers locked into his hair. His left hand trailed up the outside of my right thigh, and slowly up my dress. His right hand held the small of my back, our bodies pinned together.

I felt his aching member against the inside of my left thigh, the feeling bringing moisture to my sex. He whispered into my ear hotly, "I can't wait, babe. I need you. Right now." He trailed kisses down my neck, my chest, then down my legs. Still against the wall, he grabbed my right leg and put it on his shoulder, as he eased my panties down and kissed the sensitive flesh on my thigh. I huffed and moaned as I felt his tongue exploring every crevice of my pussy, and my hips bucked slightly into his eager mouth. I tugged on his hair slightly, as I felt myself growing closer and closer to an orgasm… He kissed my flesh lightly before straightening and kissing my neck once more.

I traced down his torso with my fingers in between our hot bodies. My fingers finally reached down to the waist of his pants, then down to the rock hard appendage, rubbing it lightly through the denim. His own hips thrust forward, wishing for more friction. I decided not to tease him any longer, considering how hot and bothered I was as well, and unbuttoned his pants. I slipped my hand into his boxers, and held his hard cock, my hands pumping furiously. I loved the feeling of his eight-inch member in my hand. Kendall's head fell back, his breath quickening as he mindlessly thrusted into my hand.

"Fuck…" he whispered, as his hands grabbed a hold on my hips. I kissed his neck, and marked the soft flesh, as he was nearing his release. Before he could do so, he grabbed my wrists and held them in one hand as he bent down to the back pocket of his jeans for his wallet. He pulled out a condom, and slipped it onto his throbbing cock, then pinned my wrists onto the wall.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he entered me. I gasped at his length and his girth as he thrust into my tight pussy. He let me adjust to the feeling before pulling back all the way then slamming into me again. By this time, my eyes were shut and my mouth hung agape, short, shallow breaths escaping. He pounded into me, a moan emitting from my lips with every movement.

His breath was hot on my neck, and chills were sent down my spine as I heard my name coming from his mouth. I felt him thrusting harder, faster, deeper inside of me, and my hips were lifted at the perfect position where the sensitive bud on my pussy touched his own skin, making every thrust even more exciting than the one before it. Kendall's hands gripped my hips tightly; there would be bruises there tomorrow, I knew it.

"Alice… Oh god… I'm so close…" he whimpered into my ear, and I nodded, nearing my orgasm as well. With one final thrust, my whole body shook with the most powerful orgasm I had in the longest time.

I unwrapped my legs from Kendall's waist, and stepped down, trying to keep my balance. I looked at him, and smiled as I watched him try to fix his sweaty hair that was sticking to his forehead and I put my underwear back on as he pulled his pants back up.

Once we were both dressed, he held took my hand and kissed me gently on the lips and then led me to the door. We stepped outside as soon as Logan walked in front of the door. I blushed furiously as he raised an eyebrow, and then chuckled darkly before walking away without a word.


End file.
